Peter Parker (Earth-TRN018)
| Relatives = May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-TRN018 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, photographer (good ending); Leader of the Symbiotes, Conqueror of Manhattan; former adventurer, vigilante, photographer (evil ending) | Education = | Origin = Human mutate; when high school nerd Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science experiment, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Activision | First = | HistoryText = It is presumed that this Spider-Man shares a similar history with his Earth-616 counterpart. While Spider-Man swinged through New York City, he encountered Venom, they immediatly fought each other and Spider-Man defeated him. But Eddie immediatly spread the symbiote virus and Spider-Man along with the city is infected with it. Spider-Man fell unconscious and hours later, he woke up by a cell phone call, it was Nick Fury. Fury said the reason why Spider-Man was didn't transformed into a mindless monster but instead the symbiote virus gives him a version of his Symbiote Costume in his experience with Venom. Fury wanted help Spider-Man to stop Venom from took over the city and Spider-Man accepted it. Fury wanted Spider-Man to gather Shocker's Gauntlets to make a Sonic Generator. Spider-Man found him in a panic room of a hotel where he defeated Shocker. Spider-Man tells the whole story to Shocker and after that Shocker willingly gave up his Gauntlets. Spider-Man later went to subway and found some booby traps. Spider-Man eventually encountered Kraven the Hunter and discovered that these traps were put there by him. Spider-Man fought and defeated him. Later Nick Fury sent him to A.I.M.'s base to gather some technolocigal tool to build Sonic Generator. While searching A.I.M. base, he encountered Rhino. They fought and Spider-Man defeated him and took the tools. While Spider-Man beaten up some infected individuals and tried to find Tinkerer's device, he encountered Luke Cage. Luke said he had fought with Symbiotes too. They had a talk and Luke Cage wanted Spider-Man's phone number. Spider-Man gave it to him and they left each other. While Spider-Man saved some citizens from trouble he discovered that Luke Cage was infected by the Symbiotes. If Spider-Man chooses the evil option on a certain train mission, a non-infected Luke Cage can appear as a boss too, wanting revenge on Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man found Tinkerer's device but immediatly encountered the Symbiote-infected Luke Cage. Luke throwed away a taxi car at Spider-Man. Spider-Man at first don't want to fight but Luke Cage attacked him anyway because the Symbiote had corrupted his mind. Spider-Man defeated him and jumped off from the roof of the building to a large bin in a dead end alley. Later Spider-Man went to the Tinkerer's base to save Manhattan from the Tinkerer's missile. Spider-Man eventually found Tinkerer (wearing a giant robot armor), fought him and defeated him. Later Spider-Man went to the missile room and deactivated it. Spider-Man went to S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and fought infected S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and tried to find the new builded Sonic Generator. There he encountered Jessica Drew that lead him on the Helicarrier. Later he encountered the Jackal and Spider-Man fought him and his creatures. Spider-Man defeated him easily but he couldn't found the Sonic Generator because Jackal stole it. Venom's accelerated reproduction was revealed to have been developed by the Jackal, who had been hired by SHIELD to study the symbiote as a weapon. Jackal escaped but would later return to steal the sonic device to control the symbiotes. Spider-Man went to the city again to find the sonic generator having success at it but a brainwashed Black Cat (by Spencer Smythe) attacked him. Spider-Man defeated Black Cat and saved her from mind control. Spider-Man also can choose the option that'll leave her brain-dead if he chooses to destroy the mind-controlling device. Later Jackal losed the Sonic Generator and went to Central Park. Even Spider-Man went to Central Park too and he found there the Jackal. He fought Jackal, defeated him again and took away the Sonic Generator. Spider-Man eventually found Venom in his final form. Good Ending Spider-Man defeated him with the Sonic Generator due to Symbiote's weakness to sound and saved the city from the Symbiotes. It is unknown what happened to the Symbiote Leader and Eddie Brock after their defeat. Evil Ending Spider-Man defeated Venom (possibly killing him) with the Sonic Generator due to the Symbiote's weakness to sound. Spider-Man became the new leader of the Symbiotes and enslaved Manhattan. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Spider-Man seems to be a beloved super-hero in this universe because there's a board that says "Thanks hero" and it has a Spider-Man picture on it. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Organic Webbing